Resurrection of the Timelady
by princessg101
Summary: Enemies of the Doctor have banded together to destroy him but to do that they need to take everything he holds dear, now one of the Doctor's former companions is in danger and all she wanted was a cup of coffee... (Part 1 of my Children of Time series)
1. Prolouge

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Prologue – Where do I begin?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not just the beginning for this story but also my 'Children of Time' series as a whole. I never really appreciated how hard it is to write timey wimey stuff till now, that being said don't forget to review and let me know how I do. ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**

_Where do I begin? This tale is about the Doctor and his companions but like always it is never that simple. Is this just one story in a series of stories or one chapter of a single story? Is there a difference? Well this story is also mine but I think I will tell from the Doctor's perspective, perhaps it would be simpler and if that is the case, then I will start with the first time the Doctor and I met. Even that is complicated considering he was the last person to me during this adventure. To be honest, I had known the Doctor my whole life but the first time he met me I wasn't even alive and technically he was not the man I'd grown up knowing – wrong face. I bet you're confused, don't worry it'll make sense eventually. For now all you need to know is that I had a mission to save the Doctor and his friends and it all starts with a coffee shop…_


	2. The Moment

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 1 – The Moment

"Shaun what's the big hurry? I thought we were just going to get coffee?" Donna laughed while she ran; her husband tugging her along down the street. For some reason it felt really good to be doing that…

"We will. But love I've got big news," Shaun said excitedly. "Come on your mum and granddad must be waiting for us." They came up to Donna's favourite coffee shop and sure enough Wilf and Sylvia were standing by the doors, waving upon seeing them.

"Hello all," Donna greeted them breathlessly, hugging and kissing her family.

"How are ya sweetheart?" Wilf asked.

"Fine granddad," Donna assured him, every time he saw her, he'd ask that and she wasn't completely sure why.

"Alright Shaun we're here," Sylvia looked at her son in-law. "What's with all the fuss about getting us down here?"

"Let's go inside mum, I'll tell you everything," Shaun ushered them in and ordered four coffees for them while they got a table on the outside patio. "So," Shaun began as soon as they sat down. "You all know I've been working on that adventure novel well I had a meeting with a publisher yesterday and they called this morning to tell me they are going to publish it!"

"AH Shaun that is fantastic!" Donna screamed, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Atta boy," Wilf punched his arm.

"This is fabulous news Shaun," Sylvia

"Where is that waitress with our drinks we need to have a toast now! Ooh and let's get some of the chocolate to go with!" Donna got up to look for the waitress unknowing that from across the street, up on the rooftops of the opposite shop, someone was watching her through the barrel of a laser rifle! Something in Donna told her to move immediately and she did just the blast hit, shattering the glass of the shop front window. Everyone screamed and another shot burst just above Donna's head prompting Shaun to pull her away.

"Donna get down!" Shaun forced her to ground, blocking her body with his as more blasts hit the café patio, all the other customers had fled but Wilf, Sylvia, Donna, and Shaun were trapped under the tables. Each time they tried to move, another shot went off and they had to take cover again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Donna shouted.

"Donna just stay where you are sweetheart," Wilf called out to her. "Shaun keep her covered!"

"Yes sir," Shaun brought Donna closer to him.

"You think she's the one being attacked don't you?" Sylvia whispered.

"A normal human gunman would use bullets," Wilf responded. "This blighter is used blinking lasers on us! What are the odds it has nothing to do with her?"

"I know, I know!" Sylvia bemoaned. "But we don't have any means to contact him for help and even if we could, she'd burn up if she saw him."

"Let's just lay low maybe it'll go aw -"

But Sylvia was listening anymore, "DONNA!"

Donna had broken free of Shaun and made a run for the inside of the shop but the gunman was right on her. With the shooting blaring furiously, she had to dodge and dive to avoid being hit and some of the shots only missed by bare inches. Shaun got up and went after her but just as Donna turned around to tell him to get back; Shaun Temple was hit in the back with a laser blast.

"NO!" Donna screamed and forgot about everything. She ran to her husband's side but the blasts continued so she had to drag him behind an overturned table to look him over. Wilf and Sylvia scrambled over to see him. "Shaun?" Donna wept. "Please be alive, darling, don't die." To her relief, she found his pulse and started calling for help. Wilf looked up over the table and saw a figure pacing on roof across the street. There was no way for them to get out of this without help.

"Doctor," Wilf turned his eyes to the sky, "Please Doctor, Donna is in danger and we need your help now!"

_Little did Wilf, or anyone for that matter, know, the situation was far more dangerous and more help was its way than they could have possibly imagined…_


	3. Help

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 2 – Help

It just so happened that the Doctor was out with River at that time, Amy and Rory had insisted on getting some work done at home so he took the opportunity to take River out for the day. They were in Ancient Greece enjoying a Dionysus festival when the Doctor was alerted to something coming from his psychic paper.

River sighed, "Duty calls sweetie?"

"Not sure," the Doctor pulled the paper out of his breast pocket and the look that came over his face was such that River pulled him away from the crowd and into a quiet corner.

"Doctor. Doctor!" River shook him. "What is it?"

"Impossible," the Doctor's features contorted in rage but River knew that meant he was more terrified than anything else.

"Please Doctor what is going on?" River physically had to move his face away from the paper to focus on her.

"We have to get to the TARDIS immediately," he grabbed River's hand and they ran full tilt for the blue box as if their very lives depended on it. The doors closed automatically on the time and the Doctor was a flurry of movement, setting the coordinates and starting the machine up while River was at a loss for what to do.

"River I'm sorry if this is spoilers but have I told about my friend Donna Noble yet?" the Doctor said very quickly.

"Don't worry, you have." River assured him. "She's your best friend, of course you've told me."

"Well she is being attacked right at this second, well not at this second, in the time we're going to, which is technically in the future but that doesn't mean we can take our time."

River stopped the Doctor's ramblings with a hand over his mouth, "I understand sweetie, let's go."

Doctor nodded and flipped the final lever. They stopped and the Doctor wasted no time rushing out, "I've had to park a bit away from her, she may not recognize this face but if she sees the TARDIS, or you now that I think about it, her mind will emit a sonic blast that could take out anything within twenty feet of her spot." They heard a blast and a shout and headed towards it. They could see the café and what they assumed was Donna crying out for help.

"Doctor look!" River pointed to the rooftop and the Doctor spotted the figure. Rage like never before boiled in his veins and he took off, climbing the fire escape with River right behind him. The Doctor made it to the top of the building and they could see the figure was dressed head to foot in a black robe carrying a large rifle. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the weapon spark causing the assassin to drop it and he took off.

*ROTT*

Down below, Wilf had witnessed the scene and smiled triumphantly. The Doctor was here but that meant he needed to get Donna out of there immediately. Thankfully the police arrived and they called for an ambulance for Shaun who was alive but only just. "He's here," Wilf mumbled to Sylvia, "don't ask me how but the Doctor is here and drove off the gunman. We have to get Donna home before she sees him."

Sylvia looked around frustrated, "We can't leave yet, the police want statements and there's no way she would leave without seeing to Shaun first."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Wilf scanned the buildings. "You just make sure Donna doesn't wander off. If he comes, I'll signal you to get her to turn away."

*ROTT*

The Doctor was hot on the assassin's tail – whoever it was. They were too lithe and athletic to be a Judoon, Sontaran, or Cybermen. The Doctor ran through all the possibilities in his head but he simply had no clue but he was going to find out. The assassin ran through the alleyways coming to a dead end.

"AHA GOTCHA!" The Doctor yelled but he wasn't prepared for the assassin to pulled small device that looked like a stun gun with a shorter barrel.

"DOCTOR!" River screamed but the assassin fired hitting the Doctor with a kind of red electricity. The Doctor dropped and River made to attack only –

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" There was someone else on the roof right above them. The person jumped down, taking out the assassin from above, and shooting it with a high-powered hand blaster directly where the head would be. She looked at River and River saw that the newcomer was a young woman! She had tan skin, dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail, dark eyes, with a long but curved figure. She wore a baggy black cargo pants and purple tank top. She tucked her weapon away, "I'm Sky."

*ROTT*

Back at the coffee shop, Wilfred and Sylvia were impatiently trying to get Donna away but she was ranting to the police and fussing with the EMTs over taking of care of Shaun. He suffered severe burns to his back and possible considerable internal damage. They had just taken him away and the police were gone so the family was planning on going to the hospital but everything came to a standstill when they heard a female shout, "DOCTOR!"

Donna immediately stopped talking and kept looking in the direction of the voice, "Doctor?"

Wilf instantly started pulling on Donna's arm, "Let's not worry about sweetheart, we have to go to Shaun."

"But the gunman escaped," Donna protested. "Maybe someone else got hurt, we have to help!"

"Donna -" Sylvia attempted to stop her daughter but she took off. Donna rounded the corner at the other end of the street only to see a blue box standing near the mouth of an alleyway. Why did that look so familiar? Why was she so happy to see it? She could hear these strange sounds in her head; wheezing, groaning, bangs, and sparks. _Hang on Donna! _ Who said that? God it was hurting her head to think so hard. Wait it really was hurting! Oh lord her head felt hot like it was on fire. The pain was excruciating, she couldn't take it. Donna's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

*ROTT*

Though Donna couldn't hear it, everyone heard the blast including River and Sky. Sky in particular looked in its direction with something akin to dread. "Right," she clapped her hands together. "We really don't have time for much explanation so I'll cut to the chase. I'm Sky, just Sky. You don't know me yet but I'm a future friend of the Doctor's. This-" she knelt and pulled off the assassin's hood to reveal a droid, "isn't just a kill-bot, it is the prime robotic assassin. Top of the line and all that. I take that is the Doctor?"

"Yes," River crouched down beside him. "Is he…"

"He's still alive," Sky assured her. "They want him alive...for now but we have to get him to the TARDIS."

"What about the bot?" River nodded towards it.

"Just watch," Sky got up and left it soon the robot seemed to disintegrate in front their eyes. "Told you it was top of line, if it gets taken out, the robot is designed to completely deconstruct down to a molecular level that way no one can find out who sent it." River frowned but said nothing while she and Sky worked together to pick the Doctor up and both of them carried him back to the TARDIS. They spotted Donna on the ground and gently lowered the Doctor back down. "I'll check on her," Sky ran to the woman's side just as Wilf and Sylvia appeared.

"Get away from her!" Wilf yelled.

"It's alright, I'm a friend of the Doctor's," Sky insisted.

"Then where is he?" Wilf looked around and saw River and the Doctor but did not recognize the Doctor in this regeneration. "Well girl, where's the Doctor?"

"You just looked at him Wilf," Sky pointed back at the TARDIS. "Have you forgotten what he told about regeneration?"

"The new face and all that," Wilf scratched his head. "So what's happened to him? Why is he unconscious? Wait a moment, how do you know who am I?"

"Like I said, I'm a friend. The assassin hit him with something, we have to get him inside the TARDIS to look after him," Sky turned back to Donna. "Donna will be fine but she hit her head really hard. She's got a cut, you'll have to explain that somehow. She won't wake for a couple of hours, you can use the TARDIS to get home." With that the Doctor and Donna were brought aboard and River watched with a raised eyebrow as Sky worked the controls with ease, helping her pilot the ship.

"You're quite good at this," River commented loaded with implications.

"Yes am I," Sky replied easily.

"Mind telling me what in the name of sanity is going on?" River asked casually.

"I suppose I'll have to won't I?"


	4. The Mission

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 3 – The Mission

They parked the TARDIS around the corner from Donna's home. The Doctor was put in the TARDIS's medical bay while Donna was taken to the house where she continued to sleep. In the living room, River, Sky, Wilf, and Sylvia were assembled ready to listen to Sky's story.

"I can't tell you everything," Sky began, "because I'm from the future."

"The future?" Sylvia demanded. "What rubbish!"

"It's not rubbish," Wilf disagreed. "The Doctor can travel in time too, Donna told me."

"It's true," Sky folded her hands. "I'm about twenty-five years of your time ahead of you all so I have to be careful about what I say before I interfere with time."

"Fine then, what can you tell us?" River asked.

"I'm not sure how it started but in the future, the Doctor is going to be targeted by The Pact. It is a group of his oldest enemies banded together for simply one purpose – to destroy the Doctor. They don't even care about taking over the universe, they just want him finished."

"So why don't they go after him?" Sylvia questioned.

"You don't understand, having him dead isn't enough," Sky shook her head. "From the way I understand it, they truly, completely, utterly, loathe the Doctor. They want to take away everything that means anything to him. They call him 'the abomination' that needs to be stopped."

River pinched the bridge of her nose, "Again why come after Donna?"

Sky sighed, "The Doctor's companions are just as famous as he is and are well known as being an integral part of his life. The Pact calls them the 'roots of the abomination', so ten guesses where they're starting?"

"How did you know to come here?" River went on.

"Well I kind of have a guidebook," Sky reached into her pocket and pulled an old TARDIS-style diary. River gasped but made no attempt to get it, knowing full well she couldn't look. "Can't tell you how I got it but I didn't steal it from you if that's what you're thinking. It chronicles what happened here and in the near future involving The Pact, I was warned against just reading it for some reason so I just looked at the top of the pages where the dates are and followed those."

Sylvia interrupted exasperatedly, "That's all good and fine but what do we do about Donna? She's going to insist on seeing Shaun! What if she gets attacked again?"

"As long as she's inside, it's highly unlikely they'd go after her." Sky rubbed her temples, "They don't want to put themselves in position where they could be caught or cornered. At home, in a car, at the hospital is fine but being out in the open is dangerous. That's where they can do the job then disappear the easiest."

"Hello?" A voice sounded from upstairs and River and Sky stood up.

"I have to leave before she sees me," River pulled her jacket hastily. "She met me while travelling with the Doctor, I might trigger her memory."

"You can use the back door," Sylvia pointed to it and the pair left immediately just as Donna came down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing dear, you passed out from all the shock," Wilf employed their chosen lie and checked his granddaughter. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better now," Donna smiled wanly. "What about Shaun?"

"He's at the hospital dear, I called," Sylvia jumped in. "They've taken him to the ICU."

"Well then what are we doing standing around here?!" Donma snatched up her mother's car keys. "We have to see him."

"Of course sweetheart," Wilf and Sylvia scrambled to get their things together. "Don't go outside without us, just give us moment."

"I feel like I'm ten, I can handle starting the car," Donna rolled her eyes and went anyway, both Wilf and Sylvia sighed long-sufferingly.

Outside, River and Sky ran back to the TARDIS and went straight to the medical bay. The Doctor was still out and the TARDIS had him in stasis. "We have you got for us girl?" River checked the medical screen readout. "Whatever it was, that stun gun really put his lights out. His hearts are still beating but at a slower rate and his brain function is minimal."

"What we do?" Sky looked between the Doctor and River.

"Well you've got the book, what does it say?"

"Not allowed to read remember?"

"Right. Spoilers. That would be just like me wouldn't it?" River muttered. "I wish we had a real doctor to call in but then again who would know about timelords?"

Sky's eyes lit up, "Martha! She'd help us!" River looked at her suspiciously and Sky coughed, "I mean the Doctor told me about his friend Martha and her husband Mickey. She's a doctor, she could help us right?"

"I suppose…" River said slowly.

"I'll go see if I can track her down," Sky practically ran out of the bay and to the console room. Bracing the controls, she banged her head against the viewing screen a couple times lightly. "You have to be more careful than that," she berated herself. She looked at the moving column, "You know who am I don't you old girl? All of time and space in your core, all that was, is, and will be, you know me?" The TARDIS hummed. "I'll take that as a yes. Then you know I'm on the clock." Checking to make sure River wasn't around, she pulled out a piece of paper with a set of figures on it. She logged them into the TARDIS computer, "If I'm still around by this point, don't let me near her. Give me a warning got it?" The TARDIS wheezed. "Thanks, now let's find Martha and Mickey."

**A/N: So the plot thickens… I like writing for Sky because of all the tidbits I can drop about her. I love it when there's an element of mystery and there are several here. Everything is not as it seems so STAY TUNED! ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**


	5. The Doctor, The Freelancer, The Captain

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 4 – The Doctor, The Freelancer, and The Captain

River and Sky called UNIT to get a hold of Martha only to be informed by Kate that she had left some years previously but thankfully UNIT was still keeping an eye on the Doctor's associates and she could give them an address in Cardiff.

"Might as well charge the TARDIS while we're at it," River shrugged and parked near the rift. They left the machine and went off in search of Dr. Jones only to run into another old friend.

"HEY!" A handsome man in jeans and a t-shirt was running towards them only to falter in his steps when he saw them properly. "I'm sorry I was expecting…"

"The Doctor?" Sky guessed.

"Yes, Captain Jack Harkness ladies," Jack kissed their hands. "You look awfully familiar."

"The man who can't die, the Doctor talked about you, I'm River Song," River said in her usual style.

"Ah yes, UNIT has pictures of you although they hardly did you justice," Jack winked. "But you…"

"Wait you recognize me too?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I just can't place it," Jack studied her face.

"This is my first trip into the past," Sky shrugged.

"Tiime traveller huh? So is this your TARDIS, as far as I know only the Doctor has one."

"It is the Doctor's TARDIS captain," River informed him. "The Doctor has been injured and we're trying to locate Dr. Jones."

"Who Martha? You don't need to look far, she's at the Torchwood HQ. She freelances with her husband but I called her in for a favour. We've been getting these strange signals in London."

"Something tells me I can help with that," Sky said wryly.

"You know what's going on?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Know it? I'm trying to fight it."

"Let me get Martha and Mickey and we can talk," Jack pulled out his cellphone and called for the Smiths to meet him near the rift; the Doctor was hurt and he needs help. They arrived a few moments later, dressed in all black tactical outfits and they all went inside the TARDIS. Introductions were done quickly and they got down to business. Sky recapped everything with the others and they couldn't believe it.

"Does this mean we'll be targeted too?" Mickey held his wife protectively.

"Who says you haven't already?" Sky raised an eyebrow. "Remember the Sontaran the Doctor saved you from?"

The couple went wide-eyed, "No…." Mickey said slowly.

"It was an early attempt," Sky sighed. "They figured you were the most disposable as mere humans but the Sontaran went down and they realised you two were rather good at fighting aliens so they switched tactics, got the droids, and moved on to next most vulnerable on their list."

"What about me?" Jack jumped in.

"What can you possibly do to a man who can't die?" Sky rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Good point." Jack conceded.

"How do you know all of this?" Martha asked.

"You told me," Sky smirked. "I don't know how but you found out and explained it to me when I was coming back."

"So you know us in the future," Jack concluded.

"I was trying not to say anything but this is getting way too complicated. Yeah I know you but that's all you're going to get out of me," Sky warned.

"Fine," River allowed. "Now to our most prominent problem."

"What's happened with the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He got hit with some kind of blast," River led them into the medical bay. "Whatever it was, it essentially lowered his bodily functions to whatever was necessary to keep him alive but he hasn't woken up."

"They wanted him out of the way but not dead," Jack surmised. "That's a new one."

"Well it seems to be working from where I sit," River sat down next to the Doctor's prone figure.

"There's got to be something we can do," Mickey said stoutly. "If he's alive we can bring him out this."

"Yes but how?" Martha examined the TARDIS readings. "Timelord physiology is complicated. He's humanoid but has two hearts, brain functions that far exceed our own, and not to mention the genetic make-up that makes it difficult for us to give him any medicine."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Sky muttered.

"What?" Mickey looked at her.

"I need to see something," Sky left them and went to the console. She pulled the screen to her, "Let me see Donna's timelord transformation." The TARDIS displayed the footage of Donna touching the hand and then switched to her getting hit by Davros. Sky smiled as she watched Donna handle the Daleks with ease and the three Doctors working together. The TARDIS would've showed her the end but she shook her head, "I know that bit. Can you show me how long in Earth time it took for Donna's brain to begin to burn initially?" The screen went back to the beginning and fast-forwarded through all the events. Then it changed to show her 00:43:29:08.

"Nearly three quarters of an hour," Sky pushed the screen away.

"What's wrong?" River and the rest appeared.

"Nothing, I'm curious about something," Sky chewed the inside of her cheek. "Why is it that Donna would die if she remembers the Doctor?"

"Because her brain would burn," River answered. "She absorbed the Doctor's Timelord consciousness and her mind couldn't handle the strain."

"That's not right," Jack disagreed. "She was the Doctor Donna, she was fine when I saw her last."

"Her brain was fine then because the damage hadn't hit critical yet," River explained. "Humans only use ten percent of their brains so she could last but once the damage spread to that crucial ten percent it was imperative for the Timelord in her to be repressed. I'm sorry Jack she doesn't remember anything of her time with the Doctor because of it including you and you can never see her because she'll remember and her brain will burn. She'll die."

"My god," Martha whispered.

"But why is any of this important?" River turned back to Sky.

Sky glanced at her hand, her fingers balling into a fist, "Because we need someone with innate understanding of Timelords, and since there aren't any other Timelords around, maybe just a Timelord mind can do the job."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the story thus far. To Suelias, to my understanding once the TARDIS logs the Doctor's time energy imprint, he and/or his companions can pilot it without problems. Keep reviewing everyone ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	6. Bringing Her Back

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 5 – Bringing Her Back

"This is crazy," River insisted but Sky refused to listen. They had gone to Donna's home but she wasn't there so they were now checking the hospital. Mickey, Martha, and Jack followed, listening to them argue in silence.

"Do we have options?" Sky asked through gritted teeth.

"She will burn," River said empathically.

"Not for forty five minutes if all goes well," Sky stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for Shaun Temple?"

"Let me see," the receptionist typed his name into the computer. "Third floor, room 3128."

"Thank you," they left and went into the lifts where River hit the emergency stop button. "Listen to me, the damage won't have healed. The very moment she remembers, she will die."

"Not if we can heal her ourselves," Sky restarted the lift.

River stopped it again, "But we can't, it's impossible."

"Impossible for you," Sky countered. "But not for me. I can heal her mind." She restarted the lift once more and turned away from them.

"But how…you can't unless…no…" River trailed off. "You can't," Sky remained quiet while River was blown away. "How? Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Sky replied.

"Have we already met you?"

Sky smiled but it more cynical than anything else, "No."

"We must mean something to you, you're making a big sacrifice," River murmured.

"I doubt she'll need that much, I've got plenty of energy left anyway," Sky shrugged.

"Left?" River raised an eyebrow. "So you've already used some?"

"Once."

Jack jumped in, "Are you two implying what I think you're implying?"

River nodded, "She has regeneration energy."

Martha's jaw dropped, "But that's impossible, are you a -"

"I'm not a timelord, I don't know what I am," Sky admitted to the floor. "But if I have it, I might as well put it to good use." Thankfully the doors opened and they got out of the elevator. They found the room and everyone but Sky had to hang back. "You all stay here," she told them. "I'll go talk to Donna."

"Can we trust her?" Jack whispered watching the girl enter the room.

"Yes," River said with complete certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Martha asked.

"Would you give the essence of your life to someone you didn't care about? I nearly killed the Doctor when I first regenerated into this face and the entire time he called out for a 'River' to help him," River swallowed. "I didn't who she was but she obviously meant a great deal to him and then I found out it was me. I couldn't believe it, how could I mean so much to him? I gave him all of my remaining regeneration energy just to save him."

"You're a timelady?" Mickey stared at her.

"Was, I suppose." River crossed her arms. "It's complicated. But suffice it to say I know what it takes to do something like that and she's not even flinching."

"What do you think she meant," Martha frowned, "about not knowing what she is?"

"It is possible to fall into an undefinable category," River sighed. "I was a human baby conceived aboard the TARDIS that was experimented on while in my mother's womb to have Timelord characteristics." The other three stared and River chuckled, "I told you it's complicated."

*ROTT*

Inside the hospital room, Shaun was being kept sedated while surgeons figured out how to tend to his injuries. Donna, Wilf, and Sylvia sat around his bed just watching him when Sky walked in. Wilf and Sylvia half rose out of their seats in alarm but Sky gestured for them to settle again. "Who are you? What do you want?" Donna demanded. "This is a private room. If you are some damned reporter -"

"Donna, how do you expect to get answers if you don't let me speak?" Sky asked and Donna stopped ranting to look at her funnily. "Do I know you?" Donna sounded unsure.

"Not yet you don't," Sky blew out a breath. "Donna just let me explain. Do you ever look up at the sky and wonder what's out there?"

"What are you doing?!" Sylvia hissed.

"You can't," Wilf cried.

"It'll be fine, I can heal her temporarily," Sky assured them. "Nothing will happen to her."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Donna's head swivelled to all of them.

"Just answer me Donna," Sky pushed her hands into her pockets.

Donna made an exasperated noise, "No I don't."

"I suppose you wouldn't." Sky walked casually to stand right in front of her. "I bet it makes you feel sad to see the stars so out of reach and there's always a name that keeps getting stuck in your throat. Some days you wish you could scream it at the top of your lungs but you just don't know what it is. Am I right?"

Donna's face trembled and a single tear slipped out. She touched it as if surprised to see it, "Who are you?"

"You always knew where you were when those strange things would happen in London but there have been a few incidents that people probably still talk about; the cars, the planets in the sky, the little fat aliens, where were you Donna?"

Donna's eyes frantically searched for an answer but nothing, "I don't know," her voice cracked. Vague flashes of something zoomed through her mind and she clutched her head. "My head is starting to hurt."

"Donna stay with me, just focus on me," Sky redirected her attention and took her hands away, placing her fingers at Donna's temples. "I can help you remember but you need to trust me and close your eyes."

"Don't. It's not possible," Donna said quietly.

"What's not possible?" Sky asked.

Donna blinked, "I have no idea."

"Just close your eyes," Sky commanded softly and Donna's lids slid closed and Sky did the same. On the outside, it would have appeared like nothing was happening except that place where the fingers met the skin of her temples were glowing a faint gold. "Okay Donna I've healed the damage to your brain now I am going to take down the mental block down, you may need to steady yourself." The glowing faded and a few seconds later Donna's head jerked and staggered until she fell back onto the wall. Donna put a hand to her head, dragging in deep breaths.

"Donna?" Sky asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Donna raised her head to meet Sky in eye, "Oh I'm going to kill him!"

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like it so far. Donna is back but the countdown is on, how much can one timelady do in 43 minutes? Let's get her some knitting ;) ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**


	7. DoctorDonna

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 6 – The DoctorDonna

"Donna how much do you remember?" Sky asked cautiously.

"Everything," Donna snapped. "Every blinking thing, when I get my hands on the Doctor I'm gonna murder him."

"Well someone might've beaten you to the punch," River said entering the room with Jack, Mickey, and Martha.

"What do you mean?"

Sky made a noise and recited at top speed, "A long story cut incredibly short, there is intergalactic group that's targeting the Doctor's former companions and they also got the Doctor with some kind of blast that incapacitated him. Now you have about forty minutes to take down the robot droids that are trying to assassinate you and revive the Doctor before your brain burns and you die."

"Welcome back by the way," Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack," Donna said sarcastically. "Forty minutes huh? Talk about a deadline, alright then I'm off." She got her jacket and kissed her husband, "Stay with him," she ordered her mother and Wilf before dashing out, the others lingering for just a moment stunned before going after her.

"Again with the running," Martha laughed. They followed Donna out of the hospital and directed her to the TARDIS nearby. Donna wasted no time going right for the TARDIS screen and began typing away.

"There have been these weird signals all over London," Mickey informed her. "We think it might have something to do with the droids."

"Well it's not like they have brains," Donna muttered over her typing. "They need to be controlled by something and whoever's doing it is smart. They're making the robots act like humans. The one that tried to get me was pacing around, robots don't pace. They really don't want anyone to know about them."

"Yeah but isn't secrecy sort of a given?" Jack asked.

"Only in the planning stage," Donna pointed out. "Think about the Cybermen and the robot Santas, once they're in place, they don't care about getting caught."

"And they're using droids that dissolve when cornered," Sky caught on. "Why would they care?"

"Exactly, smart girl," Donna nodded approvingly. "Those droids dissolve do they? Well they aren't doing that on their own dear, someone has to be issuing the command. So we have to ask ourselves what's the big secret? And the only way we were going to find out is by patching into that signal ourselves."

"But how are we going to do that?" Martha inquired.

"Like this," Donna hit a key with flourish and flipped a nearby lever. The TARDIS took off and everyone held on as it rumbled and shook.

"Where are we going?" River shouted over the noise.

"Not far, just need to pick up a few things," Donna looked completely unperturbed, walking around the console, hitting buttons and pulling handles. The TARDIS came to abrupt stop and everyone, except Donna who rushed into the corridors, exited out to see –

"St. James Park?" Mickey looked around, relatively underwhelmed.

"Wasn't one of the signals coming from here?" Jack checked with the Smiths who nodded.

"Indeed there is a signal here Jack," Donna emerged from the TARDIS with a strange device that looked like it might have once been a toaster. "He really doesn't know when to stop," Donna shook her head at the object in her hands.

Sky went to hold her back, "Donna be careful if you come out in the open -"

"I'll get blasted? Yes Sky I know but unfortunately there isn't another way to get a hold of one of those robot assassins is there?" Donna sighed as if this was just a minor inconvenience like having to run out and get another carton of milk. She placed the toaster looking object on the ground and looked up at her friends, "This is the Doctor's signal jammer – I'm supposing he'd have some clever pun about toast and jam but I don't think now is the time – I've chosen a nice wide open area of the park so that the robot will have to come out in the open to get me. Whether he shoots first or we spot him before that, all one of us will have to do is press down on the little black knob and it will completely obstruct all signals on every level. But we only have seven minutes until the lever pops back up and no doubt the droid will be gone." Armed with her super-toaster, Donna stepped out calmly on the wide grassy space. She moved it closer to her feet and everyone spread out around her, continuously scanning the area for anything suspicious. After about five minutes Martha spotted a cloaked figure coming towards them.

"Guys! Incoming at 4 o'clock!" All their heads snapped in that direction and they tensed up. Jack was edging his way towards the toaster but Donna stopped him.

"Let him get as close as possible," she hissed. "We don't have time to waste running around the park."

"Then you stay behind me," Jack muttered giving her a serious look.

"Watch it Captain, I'm married now," Donna shot back and Jack smirked.

"It's getting closer," River warned. The cloaked assassin stopped some yards away from the group. People were milling around in the sunny day unaware there was tense stand-off taking place in their midst. They were as still as statues but then burst into movement. It was done in a matter of seconds, the figure pulled out a weapon, Sky shouted 'NOW!', Mickey and Martha dropped to the ground, Jack shielded Donna, bringing her down too as he hit the lever. All signals were blocked to that area and the droid dropped like puppet without strings. People on cellphones were suddenly cut off and radios turned to static. Under the cover of the confusion, they got the droid into the TARDIS and Donna opened its chest cavity. She carefully prised out a little chip and plugged it into the TARDIS console.

"Alright we've got one shot," Donna returned to the keyboard. "I'm logging on to the signal but I can't back hack it until the link is established. I have to leave this area and make it think I'm just another droid in another part of the city. Give me another signal location Jack."

"Uh um, Bradshaw Road," Jack blurted out and Donna looked murderous.

"That's where my husband's family lives," she growled and flipped the lever.

"But if we leave, won't that interrupt the jammer?" Sky asked.

"We've got it with us, we're still covered," Donna replied. "But time is running out." The ship landed just as the toaster popped and Donna cracked her knuckles, "Show time."

**A/N: Hey guys, some amazing Doctor temp skills from Donna but they still have lots of work to do! Stay tuned R&amp;R PLZ! **


	8. Hack and Attack

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 7 – Hack and Attack

_**Elsewhere…**_

"_What is going on?!"_

"_I'm sorry sir." A young man is seated at a complicated computer setup with several screens and three keyboards with odd buttons. He had a pale pallor and was sweating profusely. "We lost the signal on the droid in the park but I think it's just come back, in another area of the city."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_I don't know sir."_

"_Well figure it out, its good thing you have other uses otherwise I might've disposed of you!"_

_**In the TARDIS…**_

Donna was typing furiously away at the keyboard. "From what I can see, each droid is monitored separately. Hopefully we've confused them long enough to get into the system for a minute to shut down this robot attack. Oh no…"

"What? What is it?" River asked.

"The controller is activating the self-destruct sequence," Donna replied. "Obviously the TARDIS won't do it but when it fails to comply with the order, they're going to know something is wrong."

"What happens then?" Sky questioned.

"They'll probably send another killbot to take it out," Donna answered offhandedly. "Actually…it looks like they already are. Don't worry we're safe in here"

"Shouldn't we still move?" Martha proposed. "A robot attacking a police box is going to attract a lot of attention."

"No we'll lose the signal and have to start all over again, granted they don't block us first. This is our best shot if I can just access the system controls, I can make all the bots in the city disintegrate at once. Besides they don't make scenes, we've been over that. They have to be discreet and I want to know why." Donna kept working while the rest had little choice but to stand by and watch.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"_What is taking so long?" _

"_I-I'm sorry sir," the young man stammered. "Something is wrong with the droid, it's not responding to my commands and it looks like it's trying to gain access to network itself."_

"_Then it isn't the droid you imbecile, it's the Doctor! He's doing this!"_

"_That's impossible sir, the last droid clearly neutralized the Doctor. You saw it for yourself. Perhaps one of his companions…"_

"_This is why those interfering freaks need to be dead! Move!" The young man was shoved to the floor brutally and another set of hands took over. "They will be dealt with once and for all…"_

_**In the TARDIS…**_

"We're getting a message!" Donna announced. They all grouped around the TARDIS screen to see the words scroll by – **THE CHILDREN OF TIME WILL DIE…THE ABOMINATION MUST BE STOPPED**

"Well that's terrifying," Sky said conversationally.

"But they ain't scaring me off," Donna went straight back to work. "Something is just not right here Sky, I can feel it. A few more minutes and I'll have control of the droids and the information." There was a silent moment then Donna erupted loudly with frightening roar, "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!"

"Donna…" Jack grabbed her arm but she shook him off.

"I need you all to go down to number 37 and protect the residents." Donna turned to them with tears in her eyes, "Its Shaun's family, the order has been put out to eliminate them. All the droids in the city will converge there. Please…"

"We'll do everything we can," River reassured her. "Just keep trying to get into that system." They left the TARDIS and started running straight for number 37, a scream from down the street made them speed up. The front door was broken in as four droids had beaten them there and were cornering two people who were presumably Shaun's parents.

"OI! Metal Heads!" Mickey lobbed a stone at one of them. All four turned and brandished their weapons.

"Cease your attempt on the network or the humans die," the robots threatened.

"Now that's a first," Sky noted. "They've never spoken before." She addressed the robots, "Leave these humans and we'll stop. They've done nothing to you. They are of no consequence to your aims." 

"The children of time must die, the children of time must die, the children of time must die," the robots chanted. With the droids' attention diverted, Martha snuck around them and ushered the Temples out of the room. The robots just kept advancing the group and they had to pull out weapons and prepare themselves for a fight. Sky took the first shot but the robot blocked it with its gun.

"I really hope Donna works fast," Jack muttered.

*ROTT*

"Nearly there, nearly there." Back in the TARDIS, Donna's attention was divided between the hacking and the situation with her friends. The TARDIS scanner was able to pick it up and she kept an eye on them, hoping they could hold out long enough for her to get through. She breathed a sigh of relief when Shaun's parents were taken out of there but the others were still in danger. Based on the commands she seeing, whoever was in control seemed to disregard the self-destruct protocol and ordered the droids to attack. There were four with the team and another seven more on their way. If she could just take control of the robots for a minute, they'd be neutralized. But there were layers upon layers of security codes encrypting the network. There was, however, another option. Donna pursed her lips; she could change tactics but then she'd have to forfeit the information on this mysterious enemy. With eleven of the most sophisticated robotic assassins bearing down on her dearest friends, her own time running out, and the Doctor still unconscious, the decision was clear even if it wasn't easy.

*ROTT*

The robots were proving formidable foes even for Sky as they were acting in a way she had ever seen. Normally they'd get hit a couple of times in a critical area and then self-destruct but they just kept coming. This sudden change in behaviour left them scrambling to fight, still they were somewhat holding their own but then Sky happened to look out the window –

"Uh guys, we're gonna have more company!"

Mickey kicked away the droid he was facing and ran over to see. "You've got to be kidding me! Seven more!"

"Seven?!" Martha cried. "We're barely handling this lot."

The new, fresh robots literally blasted away the wall, opening the living room to the world while the other four, though damaged, assembled behind the fighters. They were trapped…

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! What a way to kick off 2015! Sorry for the lack of activity this moment my lovelies but I will make it up to you and I have special surprise that I will be announcing this week so keep your eyes peeled. I wish you and yours nothing but all the best and hope you had a wonderful holiday season. Lots of love, ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! **


	9. Turning the Tide

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 8 – Turning the Tide

The two lines of droids aimed their weapons in unison like a firing squad but right when they were about to fire, the seven new droids seemed to explode one by one. The robots fell to ground revealing another bot, it said to them, "Get out of the way." The fighters ran out to stand beside the machine as it shot down all the others.

"That won't work for long!" Donna shouted, appearing at a dead run. She held the jammer in her hands. Once she was in range, she slammed the lever down just as the droids were getting back to their feet. They dropped again and Donna ran towards them, "Come on you lot, take the chips out of them before time runs out!" The others hastened to do as they were told and waited with bated breath for the lever to come up again. It did and there was a tense moment before they were certain that droids were taken out.

_**Elsewhere…**_

_A furious fist pounds the console, "DAMMIT! We've lost them all! Every single bot!" _

_The young man stood off to the side, trembling with fear. "Sir, we should go. This mission has been compromised. The next target is far more easily taken care of; the Doctor at this time has no knowledge of their whereabouts or even their existence." _

_The other person growled dangerously, "I bet that little bitch has something to do with this. She followed us. Fine then, we'll move on to the next person, it will be a strike to her and the Doctor."_

_**At the Temple house…**_

"Did you actually hack the network Donna?" Sky asked wiping her face.

"No, I just took control of this one to buy you guys some time," Donna admitted.

"Donna?" Donna froze, the Temples were back. "What is going on?"

"Tom, Sheryl, those robots were attacking the city," Donna bit her lip. "Shaun was hurt by one of them and I volunteered to help the effort to stop them."

"Shaun's been hurt?" Shaun's parents went pale.

"Yes I'm afraid so, we were going to call you once we got a prognosis but the doctors haven't come to a conclusion yet," Donna tried to explain away. "My mum and granddad are staying with him right now."

"We have to get to the hospital," Mrs. Temple said urgently. "But the house…" she added looking around the demolished living room. "Anyone could come in and steal all of our things."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Temple," Jack assured them. "I'll have my team come in and help repair the damages. In the meantime I would suggest taking your most valuable possessions with you. Perhaps storing them in your car?"

"Do you need any help?" Martha offered.

"Yes, thank you," Mrs. Temple led them around, gathering the family's valuables for safe-keeping. But when they went upstairs, Sky pulled Donna aside.

"Did you get anything?" she inquired without preamble.

"No," Donna whispered in case her in-laws came back. "That was seriously advanced technology and security. If I didn't have this Timelord brain I wouldn't have been able to keep up."

"Oh god your mind Donna," Sky panicked but Donna calmed her down.

"I'm fine, I've got twenty-five minutes before things get dangerous. I just wish this lot would hurry up so we can get back to work." She glanced at the staircase, "Sheryl is too sentimental sometimes. Anything from a tea cosy to a curtain could be considered valuable." True enough, the Temples' car could barely hold all of things Mrs. Temple was intent on saving. It took ten minutes for the Temples to leave and the others hurried back to the TARDIS though they had to leave Jack behind to watch the house until the Torchwood team arrived.

"The network disappeared," Donna reported.

"They've moved on," Sky groaned in relief. "Thank god."

"But aren't they coming back?" River asked. "You said -"

"They will continue to target the Doctor's companions yes but at least for now, they're done with Donna," Sky sighed. "We still have to tend to the Doctor."

"I've got fifteen minutes left, let's hurry," Donna dashed to the medical bay with everyone hot on her heels. She got to where the Doctor was laying and stopped by his bedside, "Hello again Martian." She checked his vitals and gave him another scan. Donna smirked as she read the print out, she turned to the others.

"Can you help him?" River pled.

"Yes, he'll be fine," Donna assured her. "And I'm going to enjoy this." She walked around to the Doctor's other side and caressed his cheek gently before swinging her hand back and slapped him hard. Everyone's jaws dropped but Donna just winked and pointed to the Timelord who let out a low groan before his eyes fluttered open.

The room cheered as the Doctor sat up rubbing his cheek, "Blimey who hit me?"

"That would be me Spaceman," Donna smiled and the Doctor jumped.

"DONNA?! What are you doing here? How are you here? You're going to burn," the Doctor immediately began to fuss but Donna simply slapped the other cheek. "OI! I'm already awake."

"Yes, that one was to get you to shut up," Donna shook her head. "You've missed quite a bit. Sky healed my mind temporarily so I could help take down those assassins and save you."

"Sky?" the Doctor cocked an eyebrow and the girl in question stepped forward.

"Hello Doctor," she said timidly.

"Who are you?" Sky's expression became pained and River, who knew the feeling, patted her back.

"I'm a friend of yours from the future," Sky explained. "I came back to help fight off this enemy that's targeting your companions."

"And you healed Donna?" Sky nodded. "How?"

"I have regeneration energy," Sky shrugged. "And that's all I'm allowed to tell you." Thankfully the Smiths stepped in to greet their old friend and they recounted their adventure with the droids. They all chatted happily until Donna put a hand to her forehead,

"I'm running out of time."

**A/N: Hey guys, I think there are about two more chapters and then we'll be moving on to the n ext story. You'll learn a bit more about Sky in the next one and someone very special will be coming back. On a side note, please take a moment to check out the announcement I've posted after this chapter, it would mean a lot to me. STAY TUNED! ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	10. BREAKING NEWS!

**BREAKING NEWS! **

**To all my wonderful readers, **

**I have some great news! I've officially published my first book on Amazon Kindle! It is currently available on Kindle as an eBook and I would be so grateful if you guys would check it out. I have plans to make it available for print in a couple months. This is the first installment of a trilogy I am calling Dark Magic under the penname J.A. Black. I am positive you'll love 'Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys' while 'Book Two' is already in the works. This does not mean I am disappearing from Fanfiction, hell no. I love this place so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to abandon it. I just really hope you can lend a girl some support even if it's just sharing it with your friends and spreading the word. Check out my twitter page JA_Black_Author for updates on fanfiction, a link will be on my profile. I'll be able to give progress reports for my ongoing stories and info on Dark Magic. I won't lie to you I'm a huge WWE fan so you'll be seeing a lot of that too. Still follow me, feel free to leave questions, I love you all and here's to a promising 2015! **

**Lots of love, **

**Princessg101 (now also known as J.A. Black) **


	11. Here To Stay

Resurrection of The Timelady  
Chapter 9 – Here To Stay

"Stay away from me spaceman," Donna bellowed even as she continued to clutch her head and blindly made her way through the TARDIS to console room.

"Please Donna you're going to burn if we don't wipe your memory now," the Doctor insisted running to catch up with her. The others followed but were at a complete loss for solutions. "Donna listen to me, I know you don't want to forget but I can't let you die," the Doctor pled. "We can't keep healing you every hour for the rest of your life."

"No I didn't want to forget the first time, you forced me," Donna began to cry. "I remember, right before you did it, I begged you to stop but you wouldn't. You don't get to decide what's best for people Doctor."

"So what would have me do? Just let you burn your brain?!" the Doctor shouted. "What about your mother? Or Wilf? And Shaun, Donna, your husband who's in the hospital right now? Are you just going to leave them all?"

"You don't know what it's like," Donna shivered. "To be missing half of your head, always wondering what the hell is so familiar about a particular shade of blue? Why do I feel so lonely when I look at the sky? I still feel all the emotions but I never know the reason. Imagine crying over a stupid documentary on Pompeii or having the insane urge to laugh over a new diet pill. Can you take away the feelings too? You'll make me forget but I will still feel. Get rid of the emotions too Doctor and then we can talk."

"Donna you know that's not possible," the Doctor said sadly.

"Then we have a problem don't we?" Donna hissed but let out a shriek and almost fell to the floor. Everyone rushed to help her up but the moment she was standing, she backed away from the group, especially the Doctor. "Don't let him touch me."

"This isn't right, this isn't right," Sky whimpered quietly. She looked at the TARDIS column desperately, "Help me, I don't understand! HELP ME!" The screen immediately swung around to sit right in front of her, attracting everyone's attention but Sky paid them no heed. The TARDIS screen immediately began to replay a series of clips on loop. The previous Doctor channeling his energy into the hand, then that same Doctor saying that he used what he need to restore himself, Donna touching the hand, the formation of the Meta-Crisis, Davros shooting Donna, then Donna saying "two-way biological process". It kept repeating itself before Sky's eyes as she tried desperately to understand the hint.

River came up from behind, "What is it?"

"I'm missing something," Sky didn't look away from the screen.

"Sky," Donna gasped. "Not to put you under pressure love but if you're going to have an epiphany now would really be a good time to do it."

"It's just that in my time, things are different but I don't know if the changes are supposed to happen now or later but I think it's now." Sky braced the console, muttering to herself, "the Doctor put some of regeneration energy into his hand, that hand's regeneration energy is then split between the hand and Donna. Wait no, that's not right. Not split, shared… OH! That's it!" Sky's face lit up. "When Donna touched the hand, she initiated a two-way biological transfer but didn't keep holding it long enough for the process to complete. Which is good in way because the Meta-Crisis might have never formed properly but Donna was unable to complete her own transformation. She's not finished yet. Her mind is that of a timelord but her body never finished the upgrade so to speak to accommodate it. That's why her timelord mind didn't kick in until Davros shot her with the laser. She needed more energy. Which means," she stepped purposefully to Donna, "We have to finish what we started."

"It will never work," the Doctor insisted.

"We can try," Sky shot back. "Donna you understand the risks."

"Yes, just do it," Donna let Sky hold her temples and Sky began channeling more regeneration energy into her. Slowly but gradually Donna's fair skin began to glow faint gold, the aura eventually encapsulated her whole body and emanated out into the air. Finally Donna let out a breath of golden swirling mist and the Doctor stepped in.

"That's it, that's enough," the Doctor said but the two women were caught up in the energy transfer. "STOP IT NOW!"

"If she doesn't stop, Sky will lose all her regeneration energy," River approached. "Sky stop it."

"I can't, why can't I stop?" Sky whimpered.

"Doctor help me," River grabbed one of Sky's arms and he held the other. Together they pulled with all their might, breaking the connection, all four dropping to the floor. "Martha see to Donna," River pointed to the redhead while crawling over to Sky who was lying motionless with her eyes closed. "Sky can you hear me? Wake up!" She shook the young girl.

"Mum," Sky mumbled. "Dad tell her to let me sleep."

"Using regeneration energy can make you a bit delirious," the Doctor assessed lifting Sky's upper body off the ground. He scanned her with the sonic screwdriver, "I need an ice-cold rag." Just then they noticed one just a few inches from River's hand. "Thanks old girl." He pressed the freezing fabric to the girl's face and she jolted and shivered.

"Get it off," Sky weakly attempted to bat it away.

"Well that's better," the Doctor took it away and Sky cracked open her eyes. "Hello there."

At the same time a low groan came from Donna who sat up on her own, rubbing her head. "That was a bloody experience."

"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Good," Donna seemed surprised by this statement but that quickly morphed into excitement. "I'm not in pain! My mind isn't burning up!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Donna got up practically bouncing with glee.

"You did it Sky!" River clasped her hand and Sky smiled.

The Doctor's expression however became bittersweet, "But what does that make you now Donna? If your mind was timelord and your body had to change accordingly…"

Donna stopped her bouncing to think about that, "I don't know…"

"Only one way to find out," Martha produced a stethoscope and placed over the right-side of Donna's chest. "One," she counted and moved to the left –

**A/N: And the rest is for the final chapter, I promise I won't take too long. I'm still trying to figure how to best explain this solution I've dreamt up for Donna that will play a part in the series going forward. So until next time, ENJOY! R&amp;R PLZ!**

**P.S. If you haven't done it already, please check my book Dark Magic, Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys available on Amazon Kindle and follow me on twitter JA_Black_Author for updates on it and my ongoing fanfictions. Your support means the world to me. **


	12. Home and Away

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 10 – Home and Away

Everyone held their breath as Martha moved her stethoscope to the left side of Donna's chest. Martha herself seemed hesitant to find out but still placed the head of the instrument over where the second heart would be and listened intently. She closed her eyes and gave it five seconds before declaring herself satisfied. She took the scope off and looked at Donna. "Just the one."

Everyone let out a long collective sigh of relief but Donna remained nervous. "So I'm normal? No side effect?"

The Doctor also shared her feelings, "That can't be all. She's had a huge dose of regeneration energy." He used the TARDIS to check her vitals, "She's healthy but there's something here, I wonder if I should visit Strax and get his scanner…"

"Or I could spoil it?" Sky suggested from her place on the floor.

"It might save time," River acquiesced.

Sky took a few breaths, still a little dazed, "Donna you're fine. You're going to live a long and happy life, emphasis on the long."

"Meaning?" Donna's eyes widened.

"You're essentially the reverse of the Meta-Crisis who was anatomically Timelord but with human biological traits. You, Donna Noble, are anatomically human but have Timelord biological traits. You don't have regeneration energy of your own but, thanks to me it would appear, you can and will live the life span of one such regeneration."

"How long does one regeneration last?" Mickey jumped in.

"Three maybe four hundred years with a good diet and exercise," the Doctor informed them.

"Three hundred blinking years!" Donna screeched.

"The alternative was forgetting," River reminded her and she calmed down a bit.

"Yeah I guess," Donna held her head in her hands. "But my mum, Wilf, Shawn, if I ever have kids, and their kids, I'll outlive them all."

The Doctor was watching his friend but did notice Sky open her mouth to say something before the girl caught herself. "What? What is it?"

"Can't, too many spoilers," Sky admitted. "I know this sounds trite but hopefully coming from me it'll mean something, everything is going to be okay Donna."

"Coming from you?" Donna half-smiled. "I suppose it does mean something."

"I think I should go now," Sky got up and dusted herself off. "Before I reveal anything more."

"What about the Pact?" River checked.

"They'll have moved on to the next target," Sky pulled out the diary and the Doctor jumped but River stopped him from saying a word.

"Spoilers sweetie," River warned him.

"Right," the Doctor shrank back.

Sky was clearly trying her best not to read anything as she skimmed through the book. She stopped at two pages and read a couple of lines, "I'm just checking the end of the entry I followed to come here," she explained to the group. "Yup, I'm done here and where am I off to next?" She looked at the next page and quirked an eyebrow, "Okay then, I had better get going."

"I could drop you off," the Doctor offered.

"Nice try but you're not allowed to know," Sky laughed. "You can walk me to the door though, bye old girl." She kissed her fingers and tapped the column, the ship hummed and she smiled before walking down the ramp. The rest followed and grouped by the doors.

"Bye love," Donna hugged Sky. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. We'll see each other again Donna," Sky winked. "I'm sure of it."

"Any idea what you're going to do for the next three hundred years?" Martha inquired.

"You could come with me Donna," the Doctor offered. "I'm sure you'll love the couple I have travelling with me, Amy and Rory."

Donna smiled wanly, "As tempting as that sounds I can't. I married Shaun Temple and promised him 'til death do us part'. He's a good man and a great husband, I love him. I want to spend as many years as I can with him. After that, we'll see what happens."

"I understand, the offer is still open whenever you want it," the Doctor nodded. "You shouldn't spend hundreds of years alone."

"Well if I may offer an alternative," Jack proposed. "Torchwood could always use a Timelord mind. Put some of that knowledge to good use."

"Eh that wouldn't be so bad," Donna jerked her head.

"Well I can see I'm no longer needed – for now," Sky teased. "I'm off, goodbye everyone until we meet again. And Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor straightened up.

"Don't bother trying to find me," Sky began walking away. "I'll find you." With that, she waved and disappeared around a corner.

"You know," Donna mused. "She kind of reminds of Jenny."

Martha raised her eyebrows, "Maybe a bit."

"Jenny who?" Mickey stared at them.

The Doctor chuckled, "That's actually appropriately ironic. Jenny is my daughter of sorts, manufactured from my genes. She died." Donna and Martha patted his arms.

"Hang on," Jack said slowly. "Tiny little thing, blonde hair, super athletic? That Jenny?"

Martha and Donna exclaimed surprised, "She's alive!" while the Doctor growled, "Jack I swear to God if you've…"

"No, no, nothing like that but yeah she's alive and kicking, literally," Jack guffawed. "Of course she'd be your daughter of all people. And now I remember where I've seen Sky too! I think there's something you need to see."

_Torchwood Base…_

The rest of Jack's team was probably still taking care of the Temple house so the Hub as Jack called it was empty. He led them to a computer in a corner and started typing away. He pulled up a file with Jenny's picture, "I've got a hookup who got me a link to the Judoon database. Jenny isn't technically a criminal but their keeping an eye on her. She always seems to find herself in the middle of some trouble."

"Runs in the family," the Doctor and River smirked. "What have you got?"

"Take your pick: breaking up smuggling rings, facing creatures terrorizing people, but," Jack added softly, "never killed a soul."

"Atta girl," the Doctor whispered. "But how is this possible? Jenny died and even if she did survive, I left her in the year 6048. All these charges range from the last couple of years."

"I can answer that," Jack tapped a key and a grainy black and white video popped up. It was clearly a security camera feed in a place filled with boxes and crates. "A few months ago, there was a corporation exploiting a planet's resources and the indigenous people. That is until Miss Jenny appeared and the entire operation was shut down with quite a few buildings blown up. This is the only footage of the conflict." They watched as men appeared, running across the screen and crouching behind the boxes with guns in hands. They fired for a few seconds but then scattered as sparks burst near them and two more people appeared. One was clearly Jenny even though she had her back to the camera, all they got was one good side profile of the girl before she was caught up fighting one of the goons. The second came on screen a moment later, going back to back with Jenny, two blasters in hand. Her hair had grown quite a bit and she seemed to have a bit more muscle but there was no mistaking that face especially when she looked up and winked at the camera.

"Sky," Donna grinned.

"For what it's worth, it looks like they're working their way closer to earth," Jack added.

"Should we go looking for them?" Martha asked.

"Why?" The Doctor kept his eyes on the pair onscreen. "They'll find us."

**A/N: And that's the end of this story! I tried to find out how long one regeneration would last but couldn't come up with anything so I based Donna's lifespan on the War Doctor because his timeline was the most easily understood in that he pretty much only fought in the Time War which lasted approximately four hundred years and regenerated naturally of old age at the end. Thank you so much for reading this, the sequel 'The Doctor's Daughter' is up right now! Until next time, ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! **

**P.S. If you haven't done it already, please check my book Dark Magic, Book One: The Fate of the Kennedys available on Amazon Kindle and follow me on twitter JA_Black_Author for updates on it and my ongoing fanfictions. Your support means the world to me. **


End file.
